Dragon Knights: Our New Generation!
by pikaree1
Summary: It's been years since the Dragon Knights have all been together. However, Rune is visiting the Dragon Castle, and he's bringing his kids along, too! The Dragon trio's kids have come into the picture, but then again, so has Nadil's... Sequel to Dragon Knights: New Enemy... or Old Friend? The story picks up speed at chapter 5. Special thanks to pinksugarrush, my only reviewer!
1. Chapter 1: The Illusers

**Petal: I'm back in action!**

**Bierrez: NOOOOOOOOOO! MY DAYS ARE NUMBERED!**

**Rura (OC): What's wrong with Uncle Bierrez?**

**Petal: Nothing! Do the disclaimer!**

**Rura: Petal doesn't own Dragon Knights!**

**Bierrez: Thank the gods.**

**Rura: She does, however, have super awesome authoress powers that can torture people in her fanfics!**

**Bierrez: *pales***

**Petal: Time for the sequel to start!**

1111111111111111

14-year-old Rura snuck through the halls of the castle. However, before she reached the door, a voice shouted, "HI, RURA!"

The entire castle heard and rushed to catch her, Leon leading the party. Hold on, back up, I ought to introduce them first.

Rura's full name was Rune Raseleane Illuser, but everyone called her by her nickname, Rura, because nobody wanted to anger her namesake. She basically looked like Rath with hair extensions (see DK chapter 2: Knights of a Feather) except the white streak was magenta like her mother's bangs. She was the Wind Dragon Knight.

Leon's full name was Lykouleon Illuser. He was a Rath look-alike as well except for the fact that instead of a white streak, he had Cesia's bangs except in white. He was 18 and the Light Dragon Knight.

Rura sighed. Copper always ruined her escapes. He was more annoying than your average little brother and those of you out there who have little brothers know what I'm talking about.

"Kaijuu, why do you always sneak off like that?"

Did I forget to mention that he's a bit like Toya Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura?

Rura stomped on his foot. "Just because you're gonna be the Dragon Lord doesn't mean you can call me a monster!"

Rath fell from his perch on the ceiling due to the force of Rura's stomp, and his children stared at him, shuddering at awful visions of what their mother would do to him when she found out he tried to sneak out of the castle _yet again_.

"Most likely to hunt demons. At least we all know who she gets it from," Gil said in answer to Leon's earlier question.

When Copper heard the words 'hunt demons', he began talking all about Rath's previous escapades, distracting everyone enough so that Rath and Rura could escape.

11111111111111111111111111

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!"

Rath and his female clone happily made their way through the forest, slashing demons left and right. Rath used the Celestial Dragon Sword while Rura used the Wind Dragon Sword entrusted to her by her mother. It was one of the few things she could brag about to her brother: getting her rightful Dragon Sword before him. Luckily for her, she liked pickles. The Wind Dragon was quite content with his new pickle-loving mistress.

Life in the Dragon Castle was better than ever with the existence of the heir and heiress.

1111111111

**Petal: I typed it! Whoo!**

**Bierrez: I'm an uncle. I'm an uncle? I'm an uncle! I'm an **_**uncle**_**! **_**I'm **_**an uncle! I'm-**

**Petal: -annoying. Now stuff it.**

**Cesia: Rath! Rura! You two snuck out of the castle again!**

**Rura: *glares at Leon* Tattletale!**

**Leon: *whistles innocently***

**Rath: No mercy during your training session!**

**Leon: *pales***

**Petal: What a happy family! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fioris

**Petal: And here we are with chapter 2!**

**Saabel: It's about faeries. Am I in it?**

**Petal: Um… you're mentioned!**

**Saabel: What?! I found the Diamond Clover; I deserve a story about me!**

**Petal: Well guess what? I don't care. Fiora, do the disclaimer.**

**Fiora (OC): pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights. However, Petal owns the many OCs she's putting in this story.**

***someone calls Hiro ('nother OC) a girl***

**Fiora: TAKE THIS! *attacks with water magic***

**Everyone else: *sweatdropping***

**Petal: Um… let's start the story now!**

.oOo.

Fiora and Hiro were practicing their water magic.

Fiora was the 18-year-old faerie princess. Her hair was a mix between the platinum blonde color of her mother's and the golden blonde color of her father's. Other than that, she was like her mother in every aspect including her ability to take down someone who ticked her off- like a demon!

Hiro was actually named Nohiro after his parents' friend. He was 21, and he was the water Dragon Knight. He was an exact look-alike of his father except with platinum blonde color hair like his mother. He was to recieve his dragon sword when he officially completed his training. Saabel planned to retire as soon as possible and become the faerie elder. He had already shrunken 2 1/2 feet and sported a twenty inch beard.  
The were perfect siblings and always got along, especially when Hiro was mistaken for a girl. Rumor had it that whoever made fun of his femininity was never seen again, courtesy of his blonde bodyguard.

Nohiro and Silk's daughter, the 19-year-old Hanashibi (guess who named her? Nohiro again. *Hana*kusuku, *Shi*an, Miya*bi*) came up to them. "Lord Hiro. Lady Fiora," she said respectfully. "Your parents wanted you to know that you will be departing for Draqueen shortly and should prepare. Have a nice day."

Hiro and Fiora exchanged excited glances. For the first time in their lives, they were going to visit Draqueen! They couldn't wait to meet all the people their father was always talking about.

.oOo.

**Saabel: Hey! I don't wanna be the Faerie Elder!**

**Petal: Well too bad. Now you do.**

**Bierrez: I didn't have a part in the disclaimer! Yay!**

**Petal: Don't worry; you'll be tortured soon enough.**

**Bierrez: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey, this chapter was short. **

**Petal: Yeah, I know.**

**Veeva (Eevee): Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rytes

**Petal: Chapter 3 time!**

**Bierrez: Why am I in the disclaimer?**

**Petal: I dare you to find your wallet.**

**Bierrez: Huh? Hey, it's gone!**

**Hy (OC) & Kira (OC): AW YEAH! LOOKIT ALL DIS CASH!**

**Petal: Toldja. Now do the disclaimer or you'll never see your money again.**

**Bierrez: Pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights. Petal owns her OCs. Now give back my wallet!  
**

.oOo.

15-year-old Hy stood stock still, waiting for his father's signal. The man nodded and got ready to see how much his son had improved. Hy snuck in on cat's feet and grabbed certain valuables swiftly and silently. Then he rushed back to where Thatz was waiting without making a sound.

He nodded his approval. "Good job, kid. You're becoming a real pro, just like your old man."

Hy beamed. It wasn't often Blue Dragon Officer Thatz Ryte complimented a fellow thief, even his own son. "Kira's taking the other wing, right?" he asked.

Thatz nodded. "That cousin of yours is just like her mother, fortunately and unfortunately. It's a pity Perseus had to turn out like their dad. He's missing out on so much fun."

All of a sudden, a pink-haired girl appeared. She also had pink eyes, and she was 13 years old. "I'm done!" Kira Black announced cheerfully. "Dusis, I can't wait to see this guy's face when he notices the stuff is gone."

The three smiled evilly.

At that very moment, a fat noble walked in. His jaw dropped when he saw the room. "What happened here?!" he shrieked.

"_We_ happened," three voices said smugly.

The man looked up to see two brown-haired, brown-eyed men, both with various scratches and one with a long scar. They were accompanied by a pink-haired, pink-eyed girl. "Where are my valuables?!" demanded the nobleman.

Thatz raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ valuables? Oh, do you mean the valuables you _embezzled_ from the Dragon Lord?"

The man gulped. "Y-you knew? W-wait! You three are nothing but filthy thieves! You can't do anything to me!"

Thatz smirked. "Nothing, eh?" He summoned the Earth Dragon. "Not even with my cute li'l draggie?"

"If you want, I can call my dad to arrest you," Kira offered casually. "Does the name 'Tetheus' ring any bells?"

Hy smirked. "I'm pretty mean with a sword, and my best friend happens to consider people like you demons, and she loves the thangs- in a way that's unfortunate for them."

The nobleman paled. "I-I don't know where you g-g-got that s-s-s-s-sword from, b-b-but the rest must be a lie! A bluff! You can't do anything to me!"

Thatz sighed. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. Kira, call your father. Hy, get out your sword and make sure this dude stays put. I'll double-check the loot- I mean, valuables. Sorry, habit."

"Yessir!" the two chorused, and within minutes, Tetheus showed up with a couple of Dragon Fighters which led to an arrested nobleman and all the valuables returned to the castle.

All in a day's work.

.oOo.

**Thatz & Kitchel: Good work, you two!**

**Hy & Kira: Yaaaaaaaay!**

**Perseus: That line of work is improper!  
**

**Delte: Er… your son seems to be a talkative version of you, Tetheus.**

**Tetheus: …**

**Petal: He's a wall!**

**Pichi (Pichu): Review or I'll shock your precious Bierrez!**

**Petal: I don't think anyone cares about him…**

**Bierrez: SAVE ME FROM THE INSANE YOUNG FEMALES!**

**Petal & Pichi: WE AREN'T INSANE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**Petal: Today, we're having an exclusive interview with Bierrez! So, Bierrez, how do you like the story so far?**

**Bierrez: I get tortured!**

**Petal: Besides the disclaimers.**

**Bierrez: I don't have a part!**

**Petal: I meant as a reader.**

**Bierrez: This story has no goal.**

**Petal: Ah, whatever, I'll send them on a quest soon enough.**

**Bierrez: This chapter?**

**Petal: The next. What do you think of Rath's kids?**

**Bierrez: They're snot-nosed brats!**

**Petal: Cesia's children?**

**Bierrez: They're angels!**

**Petal: You do realize that you're talking about the same children, right?**

**Bierrez: Um…**

**Petal: I knew it. Copper and I don't own Dragon Knights, but I own my OCs!**

.oOo.

Petal Ketchiro, who, obviously, was still 13, scurried around the castle, making preparations. "Pyore, move that vase a little to the left! Molly, iron those clothes as fast as you can! TARO! I KNOW YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR SISTER, BUT FOR PIKACHU'S SAKE, YOU'LL BE MORE HELPFUL IF YOU LEAVE! NO COMPLAINTS, TARA! Lady Raseleane! Cernozura! Thank Arceus you're here! Molly needs help with those clothes! COME ON, PEOPLE! IF WE WANT THOSE ROOMS, THE FEAST, _AND_ FANCY-SHMANCY CLOTHES FOR RATH, CESIA, RURA, LEON, THATZ, DELTE, HY, KITCHEL, TETHEUS, KIRA, PERSEUS, GIL, BIERREZ, AND RUWALK DONE, WE GOTTA MOVE!"

As she shouted out instructions, she was viciously attacking rooms with a feather-duster and mop. "ALFEEGI! GET REEMA _OUT_ OF THE KITCHEN BEFORE SHE GETS HYPER AND DUUMA GETS ANNOYED! AND STOP YELLING AT POOR RUWALK! YOU'RE SCARING THE LIVIN' DAYLIGHTS OUTTA HIM! KAI-STERN, _WILL YOU GIVE US A HAND HERE! ALFEEGI CAN'T HURT YOU!_ ACK! ALRIGHT, OWN UP, WHICH DIMWIT LET KITCHEL, RATH, _AND_ ATRIPOM INTO THE KITCHEN?!" Needless to say, the girl was very frazzled.

However, whichever pitiful fool did it was saved, for at that very moment, there was a loud trumpeting, signalling that the Fioris had arrived. 

.oOo.

"So this is the Dragon Castle," Fiora and Hiro said in awe. "Incredible."

Rune had a delighted smile on his face. "It's so good to be back."

Tintlet nodded, nervously eyeing the mallet Rune was polishing, the mallet she hadn't seen in years. She shuddered and made a mental note to warn Rath and Thatz ASAP.

Eveyone in the castle rushed out to greet them. Every last one of them looked extremely happy until they saw Rune's mallet. "Have you been behaving while I was gone?" he asked in sickly sweet voice.

Rath and Thatz gulped. Rura and Hy also gulped because anything that was bad for their fathers was bad for them because they were basically clones.  
Everyone else sweatdropped. "Lord Rune, aren't there introductions to do?" Delte quickly intervened.

"Oh, that's right," he replied. "This is my son, Nohiro Fiori, the Water Dragon Knight, and my daughter, Fiora Fiori, the crown princess. Nohiro prefers to go by Hiro."

"This my son, Lykouleon Illuser, the crown prince and Light Dragon Knight," Rath said shakily.

"Is he anything like you?" Rune asked suspiciously.

Everyone shook their heads vehemently.

"And this is my daughter," Rath cringed and hid behind Cesia. 'Here we go…' "Rune Raseleane Illuser, Wind Dragon Knight. She prefers to be called Rura."

"Five…four…three…two…one," muttered Thatz.

"YOU NAMED YOUR DAUGHTER AFTER ME?!" Rune exploded. "A GIRL! YOU…! YOU…! AAARGH!" Without further ado, Rune pulled out his enormous mallet and proceeded to whack his former comrade.

2 hours later

"Rura. Tell me about yourself."

The young girl gulped and put her hands above her head for protection. "I love hunting demons, killing demons, hunting demons, making fun of my brother, hunting demons, sparring, hunting demons, demon-hunting, hunting demons, picking on Bierrez, hunting demons… and did I mention I love hunting demons? PLEEEEEEASE DOOOOOON'T HUUUUUUUUUURT MEEEEEEEEE!"

Rune fingered his mallet. "I'll overlook this… for now. Thatz, who's that kid?"

Thatz beamed. "This is my son, Hy Ryte! He's a mini-me!"

Rune gripped his mallet, causing father and son to hide behind Delte.

All the females of the castle (except Kitchel) groaned. This was gonna be a loooooooooong night.

.oOo.

**Bierrez: How can such an uncouth, Rath-like child be Cesia's?**

**Petal: Because the father is Rath, dummy.**

***Petal & Bierrez start arguing about the quality of Rath and Cesia's kids***

**Jolt (Jolteon), Vapor (Vaporeon), & Flare (Flareon): Review or we'll burn Bierrez, drench him, and then electrocute him.**

**Veeva & Pichi: We thought no one cared. **

**Jolt, Vapor, & Flare: Whatever, little sis- and friend.**

**Petal: I need to make an OC to pair Bierrez with.**

**Bierrez: Can you make another Cesia?**

**Petal: Great idea! Cesia's fraternal twin sister!**

**Bierrez: ...You didn't grasp my meaning, did you.**

**Petal: ? What meaning?**


	5. Chapter 5 (pretend the intros are done)

**Petal: Hewwo! Today, our story gains a goal!**

**Bierrez: Hey, how are you updating so fast? Not that I mind; it means the torture will be over sooner, but I'm still curious.**

**Petal: I have all the chapters saved on my phone's notepad. I copy them, paste them on an email, send them to myself, go on a computer, copy and paste the emails onto Microsoft Word, and type up the disclaimers!**

**Bierrez: Don't you mean torture devices?**

**Petal: I SAID DISCLAIMERS! DISCLAIMERS! THEY AREN'T MADE TO TORTURE YOU!**

**Bierrez: Really?**

**Petal: JK!**

**Yadil (OC): That crazy girl over there doesn't own Dragon Knights. If she did, the story would continue, Tupet would make a reappearance, and Bierrez would be tortured nonstop.**

**Petal: *pats him on the head* Good Demon Lord! Have a cookie!**

**Rura: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *throws cards in the air* I LOST **_**AGAIN!**_

**Yadil: Ha ha ha!**

**Rura: TAKE THIS! *attacks with sword***

**Bierrez: Should we start the chapter?**

**Petal: I brought popcorn!**

**Bierrez: Know what? I'll do it myself.**

.oOo.

Here's how dinner went:

Thatz and Hy stuffed their faces, obviously.

Rath was attacking his food like it was a demon.

Rura had three modes of eating: a) like Thatz, b) like Rath, and c) like a lady. She opted for c, not wanting to anger a certain temperamental elf.

Rune was glowering. "She even _eats_ like me! How could you, Rath?!"

Said Dragon Lord sweatdropped. "It's Cesia's fault!"

Copper was stabbing at a weird green and purple mushroom. "DIE, HARLEY, DIIIIIIE! I BET YOU WERE MADE BY THAT FAILURE OF A COOK KHARL THE ALCHEMIST!"

Petal had a sorrowful 'see what I have to put up with' look on her face. "Copper, the Renkin Wizard makes demons out of food, not make food out of people. Thus, it can't be Harley. Still, I wouldn't eat that if I were you…"

Hiro and Fiora gawked.

Hanashibi continued eating. Evidently, she had seen all this before.

Everyone else tried to keep Rune from killing Rath and Thatz.

After dinner was a 'friendly' competition.

Petal slapped her forehead. "Who the Darkrai let Rath plan the activities? Twenty bucks says it's the same person who let him into the kitchen."

Copper inched away. "Er... it wasn't me!"

Glare!

"I did it! I did it! It was all my fault! I'm sorry!"

I'll give you half a try to guess what the activity was, and a quarter of a try to guess who tied. No prizes for getting it right.

Before father and daughter could fight to be in first place, a gigantic *kaboom* was heard along with evil cackling. "I shall get revenge for my father's death! Ohhhhhhh yesssssss!"

Everyone groaned. "Juuuust wonderful. Dilly-bar's son, Yadil."

The man ignored them. "I need a queen, so I'll take a few of you and decide later!" Then he promptly grabbed Tintlet and Cesia, who slapped him with twin screams of 'I'm married and much older than you!' Then he grabbed Hanashibi, Rura, and Fiora. Just as he was about to escape, Rura kicked his stomach with a high-heeled foot, managing to free herself. However, when the smoke cleared, Hanashibi and Fiora were nowhere to be found.

Everyone stared at the spot where the girls had previously been. Hiro pounded his fist on the ground. "That no-good _snake_! He took my sister _and_ my fiancé!"

Non-faerie heads swiveled towards him. "Fiancé?"

"They were childhood sweethearts and eventually managed to tell each other their feelings," Lim Kaana explained.

After a long discussion that involved Rune and Petal's mallets, Rath and Rura's swords, Cesia's yelling, and death threats from Hiro and Leon, the rescue team was decided on.

Leon: leader.

Hiro: navigator.

Petal: healer.

Hy: cook.

Rura and Copper: optimists/bodyguards. Rura wanted to be the cook, but unfortunately, her cooking skills were just as bad as Rath's.

The party of six headed to Kainaldia. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

.oOo.

**Bierrez: …And I'm still not in the story.**

**Petal: Nor will you be.**

**Bierrez: I want a part!**

**Petal: Do you, now? Well, I **_**do**_** need someone to be a clown…**

**Bierrez: CHANGED MY MIND! CHANGED MY MIND!**

**Petal: JK!**

**Bierrez: *sweatdrop***

**Pearl (Espeon) & Shadow (Umbreon): Please review. If you don't, we'll stuff our kids with sugar and sic 'em on you.**

**Petal: You don't wanna face the sugar rush. Trust me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Prisoners, eh?

**Bierrez: *looks around* She's not here! Banzai!**

**Rura: Hi, Uncle Bierrez!**

**Bierrez: AWP! You trying to give me a heart attack?**

**Cesia: What were you just saying to my daughter?**

**Bierrez: Um…**

**Rura: He complimented my sneak attacks!**

**Bierrez: Yeah! That!**

**Rath: Cesia? Rura? Petal says we have to do the disclaimer.**

**Rath, Cesia, Leon, & Rura: pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights.**

.oOo.

At the Demon Castle…

"Shydy! Dora!" shouted a junior Demon Lord. "Get over here NOW!"

The twin yokai rushed over.

"Yes, Lord Na- er, Yadil?" Shydeman and Shyrendora asked in unison (they were revived for the fanfiction, now shuppet (shut it)).

"It's time to feed the prisoners," he ordered.

They paled and backed away. "U-um… Lord Yadil, we think it would be best if you tended to them."

He shook his head. "I'll do it tomorrow, so for now, you two have to do it."

They paled even more, if possible. "What'd we do to deserve this?" they wailed. (A/N: Oh, I dunno, be evil baddies?) They gulped. "Hopefully we won't die…"

Then they paused."Actually, if we die, we won't be in this blasted fanfiction anymore."

Petal popped up out of nowhere like Takashi Yamazaki from the Cardcaptor Sakura manga. "You do know I'd just bring you two back to life and continue to torture you, right?"

All three gulped. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! It's the crazy authoress!"

"See ya!"

.oOo.

Fiora and Hanashibi glared at their jailers. "I specifically ordered super spicy curry," Hanashibi said icily. "You gave me the wimpy mild kind."

Fiora stared at her plate blankly. "What's with these veggies? They look all wilted and brown and… is it trying to eat me? My criticism to the chef. When I get out of here, that alchemist is going down."

The twins cringed. "Our apologies, miladies. So sorry to disappoint." With a hasty bow, they exited the room.

Fiora sighed. "When will we be rescued?" she wondered. "I can't survive too long without my fresh vegetables."

"Same with me and curry," agreed Hanashibi.

Both girls sighed.

.oOo.

**Petal: Did I make them seem like spoiled brats?**

**Bierrez: I thought you left.**

**Petal: I was just checking on Fiora and Hanashibi. I told them to be mean to their jailors, but I think they ended up acting bratty.**

**Fiora & Hanashibi: We're sorry!**

**Petal: Don't be. The twins deserved it.**

**Glacia (Glaceon) & Lily (Leafeon): Review or we'll freeze you with Icy Wind and take some of your energy with Giga Drain!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

**Gil: …**

**Bierrez: Gil? Are you here to do the disclaimer?**

**Gil: *points to the Fioris***

**Rune, Tintlet, Hiro, & Fiora: pikaree1 don't own Dragon Knights.**

**Tommy (OC): If she did, Mother would work at the Dragon Castle as a maid to the queen. That redhead loves rubbing it in her face.**

.oOo.

Day 1: The Demon-nets travel a long way.

Day 2: The Demon-nets travel a long way and kill some demons.

Day 3: Hy gets sick and everyone nearly dies from Rura's cooking.

Days 4-7: The usual. Now stop bugging me so I can narrate Day 8.

Day 8: The Demon-nets wandered through a town. Rura and Petal could feel the hairs on the backs of their necks rising. "Why do I get this unsettling feeling?" Rura asked. "It feels like we're being… I dunno… _watched_."

Petal shuddered. "We… are in dangerous territory," she whispered.

Hy was staring at something, sweatdropping. "Don't look now, Rura, but we _are_ being watched."

It was a woman with brown pigtails with darker brown ends. She was glaring at them, hatred evident in her eyes. She gave them one last look before turning on her heel and walking away.

Petal grimaced and pulled out her phone. "Yo, Copper? We've got trouble, little bro. Tupet alert. I want you, Leon, and Hiro to go to the inn as soon as you're done shopping for supplies. Tell them nothing."

Rura's eyes widened. "Tupet? Wasn't she the girl who tried to steal Dad away from Mom?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, if she tries to hurt you, I'll knock her into next week," Hy promised, a lovely pink dusting his face.

"Make it next century," muttered Petal, too concerned about what Tupet would do to notice Hy's blush, luckily for him. Still, he had the sneaking suspicion that she would try to play matchmaker anyway.

.oOo.

Tupet stomped through town. "I can't believe this!" she fumed. "The proof of Rath and Cesia is in my town! The nerve! She'll let the sacred out of the bag and I'll lose my position as the mayor's wife! Oh, if only Bertha's Curse was still around!"

All of a sudden she saw Rath with a blonde and a redhead at a supply shop. Obviously, she broke out into delusional mode. Again. "Oh, Ra-ath!" she singsonged.

Before he could turn around, the redhaired boy grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

Tupet sighed. Someday, she would get him to admit he liked her.

Petal popped up out of nowhere. "Yeah, someday as in the end of the world," she scoffed before teleporting back to the inn.

Tupet dashed after 'Rath'.

.oOo.

The boys rushed through the doors of their room as fast as their legs could carry them. Leon slammed the door shut behind them, locked it, put combo locks and lock locks on it, and cast a shielding spell. Then he slumped to the ground. "Dusis, that woman can run," he groaned.

"Who?" questioned Petal, already knowing the answer.

"Copper called her 'Tupet'."

Petal shook her head and turned to face her brother. "Didn't I say 'tell them nothing'?" she sighed.

Copper took out the mallet she gave him before the journey started and whacked her on the head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

He simply pointed to the door.

After close inspection, she sensed an aura similar to Tupet's. "So that's why," she mumbled. "It was to jog my aura power so I could sense that prescence like you already did." She and Copper nodded at each other and motioned for Rura and Leon to hide, slowly creeping towards the door. Then they threw the door open to reveal… a very frightened looking boy a teense bit younger than Rura.

Everyone in the room stared at him blankly. "Who the Dusis are you?"

"I-I'm T-Tommy, the mayor's son," he said timidly. "My m-mother runs this inn, s-so I help out sometimes."

Rura sweatdropped and crawled out of her hiding place. "If you're a mayor's son, shouldn't you be more… y'know… assertive? Leaderly? Perhaps not-working-at-an-inn-y?"

Petal had other things in her mind. "Is your mother called Tupet by any chance?" she asked faintly. When he nodded, Petal fainted due to the fact that they were in Tupet's inn.

"Could you all help me?" he asked hopefully. "There's a very strange customer today in room 3-4. He keeps on laughing maniacally and I can't do room service 'cause I'm scared."

Petal came to. "Amateur," she scoffed. "Look, kid, in this line of business, ya gotta be able to serve lodgers who want to rip out your guts. If you can't take care of one freakin' maniac, you don't deserve to work at an inn. Here, lemme show you how a pro does it." She thought for a moment. "Actually, normal people call the police, but this is fanfiction. Ah, whatever." Then she grabbed the tray and skipped off to room 3-4 with false cheerfulness.

"Your meal is here!" she said cheerfully.

No answer.

"Open up!"

No answer.

"Do you want me to bust this door down?"

No answer.

*Whack!* "Nuts," she muttered. "But at least it's open." She turned to Tommy. "Normal people use keys instead of breaking down doors, but again, it's fanfiction.

She took one step into the room and screamed. Kharl the Alchemist paused his maniacal laughing. "You're that girl who booted me out at the Dragon Castle gates when I made my first attempt to get Rath!" he said accusingly.

Petal shook her head. "Nope! Wrong person! I'm her second cousin's best friend's sister's friend's cousin twice removed's sister-in-law!" she lied cheerfully.

She set down the tray. "Enjoy your meal and have a nice day! Please come again!" she said.

Tommy gawked at her. She simply shrugged."Like I said, proffesional. Show no fear and call for backup when you need it. Kinda like with demons."

Rura had an excited gleam in her eyes. "Demons?!"

Sweatdrop. "…Never mind."

.oOo.

**Petal: Here we have the brief reappearance of Tupet! Now for an exclusive interview with her!**

**Tupet: *tied up* LEMME GO!**

**Bierrez: No. It's unfair that I'm the only one to suffer.**

**Petal: What do you think of this fanfiction, Tupet?**

**Tupet: MY KID AIN'T RATH'S! WHADDYA **_**THINK?!**_

**Petal: And that concludes our interview!**

**Sylvi (Sylveon): Review before I Moonblast you all the way to Castle Oblivion.**

**Axel (from Kingdom Hearts): I'VE HAD IT! MARLUXIA, I'M SICK OF THE JOB YOU GAVE ME! FROM NOW ON, IF YOU WANT AN INTRUDER OUT, WARP HIM OR HER YOURSELF!**

**Petal: Someone's got anger issues.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lord Yadil, Are You Okay?

**Petal: And here we have a short chapter on the faerie girls. I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Bierrez: She didn't torture me this time! Yay!**

**Petal: Don't push your luck. I'm tired, but I'm not **_**that**_** tired.**

.oOo.

"Lord Yadil, it's time to feed the scary ones- we mean, prisoners," the twins said in unison.

"Shydy! Dora! Do I have to?!" he whined.

"Yes," Shydeman answered flatly. "Maybe then you'll let them go and we can all return to our normal lives."

"But-"

"Let me deal with this," Shyrendora whispered to her brother. "While your specialty is body control, my specialty is manipulating minds. Just watch." Then she turned to Yadil. "Are you scared, milord?"

"Of course not!" he boomed. "I can feed them no problem! Gimme that!"

He grabbed the tray and brought it up to the tower.

The second he opened the door, he was attacked by a barrage of fists. "My vegetables are still brown, wilted, and trying to eat me!" shrilled Fiora.

"And my curry's still bland!" Hanashibi added.

"But-"

*Kapow!*

Ten minutes later, Shydeman and Shyrendora were staring at their leader. "Lord Yadil, are you okay?"

.oOo.

**Shydeman & Shyrendora: Our new leader is pitiful.**

**Petal: Too bad! You're stuck with him!**

**Noctus (Noctowl): Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Companion

**Petal: Hey, Bierrez?**

**Bierrez: If I ignore her, she'll go away!**

**Petal: ...You can't get rid of me that easily.**

**Bierrez: Fine, spill.**

**Petal: I don't think anyone's reading my author's notes!**

**Bierrez: Do I look like a therapist?**

**Petal: No, but Rath needs therapy, Rune has anger issues, Thatz will say anything if he gets paid, Cesia's trying to find a therapist for Rath, Tintlet's busy with some water lights, Delte is helping her, Kitchel has the same issue as Thatz, Saabel is afraid of **_**faeries**_**, Gil's changed species three times, and the list goes on and on.**

**Bierrez: Well I can't help you. I also can't help you if you get sued for writing stuff for Dragon Knights which you don't own.**

**Petal: ...Weirdest disclaimer ever.**

.oOo.

Rura woke up and stretched. "It's such a beautiful morning!" she chirped. "Perfect for hunting demons!" She reached over to her bedside table for her sword…

…only to find it wasn't there. "WHAT IN DUSIS MY SWORD IS MISSING SOMEONE'S SERIOUSLY GONNA PAAAAAY!" she shrieked.

Screw the beautiful morning, this day was gonna be horrible.

.oOo.

"…and my sword is gone for good, so I can't hunt demons as well as I used to!" ranted the teenage dragon.

The Ketchiro sibs exchanged glances. "Not so, my demon-obsessed friend," Petal said with a smirk. "Veeva, dearest, we've got a mystery to solve!"

The brown canine-like pokémon popped out of nowhere in answer to her mistress' call. "Vee! (Yes!)"

Copper also smirked. "Detective Pichu, you've got another case to crack."

The pre-evolved form of Pikachu appeared decked out in a Sherlock Holmes costume, pipe and all. "Pipi pichu, pichu chu! (Detective Pichu, on the case!)"

Pichu: Pi chu chu, pichu chu! (To the scene of the crime, my dear Watson!)

Veeva: Vee. _Eevee_. (Don't call me that. _Ever_.)

Rura: WOW! IT'S SNIFFING THE TABLE!

Petal: _Someone_ woke up hyper.

Leon: You should be used to it by now. After all, (jabs finger at Copper) you live with _him_, don't you?

Hy: Heh. Touché.

Copper: HOW DO I FIT INTO ALL THIS?!

Everyone else: Yep. Hyper.

Veeva picked up the scent and started following it. She sniffed… and sniffed… and sniffed… and stopped right in front of a door.

"Is the culprit in there?!" Rura asked excitedly.

Veeva nodded.

"Great!"

Rura made a mad dash for the door but was held back by Petal. "Are you seriously gonna go in there without a weapon?" the other girl asked dubiously.

Rura gave her a blank stare. "Um… that was the plan."

Petal facepalmed. "Shouldn't have asked. Here, I'll lend you my mallet."

_Da na na naaa! Rura recieved Petal's mallet! Just think of all the havoc she's gonna wreak with it!_

"Where'd that voice come from?" Rura inquired. "This isn't The Legend of Zelda! Dragon Knights isn't even a video game!"

Petal whacked her with a paper folding fan. "Don't break the fourth wall and just go with it."

Rura flung open the door and rushed at the person occupying the room with the feared mallet raised high above her head. "YAAAAAAAAH!"

Fortunately for the thief, she saw something more important. "My sword!" she squealed, hugging to her chest. "Yaaay!"

Leon had his own sword drawn and was pointing it at the culprit. "No one's allowed to pick on my little sister except me, Tommy."

Rura swung her head around to face them. "TOMMY?! YOU'RE THE THIEF?!"

He cowered in fear. "M-Mother told me to do it! I didn't want to p it!" He was sobbing by now. "I don't even know why I stay here!"

"How long have you been a thief?" Hy asked, intrigued.

"About three hours," mumbled Tommy.

Hy grinned. "Then would you like to join us? You're not bad for a first-timer. In fact, you have the potential to be great, although it makes no sense that I'd ask you to join!"

"If it'll get me away from my mom, sure, although it makes no sense that I'd decide to join," sighed Tommy.

_Tommy has joined you're party!_

_Tommy: I'll do my best, guys!_

Rura frowned. "Great. Now it's Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue."

Petal shot her a warning glare. "Fourth wall, Rura. Fourth wall."

.oOo.

**Petal: ...And the only reader I know of is pinksugarrush!**

**Bierrez: *banging head against wall* Someone help me...**

**Dragon Fighters: Review or Tetheus will make us run fifty laps around the castle and do two-hundred push-ups!**


	10. Chapter 10: Side-Tracked

**Petal: I recently started watching Bakegyamon!**

**Bierrez: And you're telling me this because...?**

**Petal: Because I'm running out of things to say.**

**Bierrez: Thank the gods.**

**Petal: So I'll torture you again!**

**Bierrez: *dressed in a poofy pink sparkly hoop-skirt ruffly dress and wearing perfume* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *hides in the corner of shame***

**Petal: That never gets old! If anyone's reading this, please give me ideas on how to torture Bierrez!**

**Saabel: She doesn't own Dragon Knights or Bierrez would go through a lot more torture.**

.oOo.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Rura called.

"'Free all-expenses-paid trip to Arinas, land of demons,'" Petal read aloud. "'To win it, you must simply sign your name up at the local drugstore. Submit your name by 3/4. You may bring as many people as you wish.'"

"AIN'T IT EXCITING?!" Rura asked happily. "AND IT'S 3/3! WE STILL HAVE TIME!"

The other girl shook her head. "I dunno, Rura, it seems pretty fishy to me. I mean, they specifically say 'land of demons' as if they're trying to lure someone in."

"Yeah," added Leon. "It seems to target people like you and dad intentionally. It's too dangerous, Ru."

Rura and Copper cocked their heads to one side. "So?"

Leon and Petal exchanged glances. "Look, you two," Petal began. "As older siblings, we must protect you…"

"…which is why we're trying to stop you from going," finished Leon.

"We're trying to protect you from the shocking truth that there's such a thing as small-fry demons."

"I went there once. I cut down a million in one second flat. They're _weak_."

Rura and Copper's eyes filled with tears. "Whaaaaat?! Small-fry demons?! WAAAAAAH!"

"Also," Leon and Petal glanced at each other and gulped, "there's a crazy demon alchemist obsessed with Rura."

That was all the pair needed to hear. "Hot dawg, let's go GO _GO_!" they cheered and zoomed off.

"Bad move," Hy sighed. "I'd better go find her- them- before she- they- get into any trouble."

"My my, Hy, you've turned a lovely shade of rose," Petal observed. "In other words, you're blushing like mad, and it makes you look like an idiot." She smirked. "A lovesick idiot."

Hy chanced a glance at Leon. With a sigh of relief, he saw that the other boy didn't look angry. In fact, he looked amused. What a relie- wait, amused? Hy's blood ran cold. That could only mean one thing…

Leon grinned at Petal. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Petal?"

Petal grinned back. "You know it, Leon!"

In unison, they said, "Matchmaking time!"

Hy paled. Oddly enough, Leon's hobby was pairing people off, and he and Petal got along well and were experts in meddling with other people's love lives. No one escaped their clutches except each other, although lately he had heard them discussing important sounding things. He once had eavesdropped on a conversation they had.

_Petal: If you don't act soon, someone else will get her!_

_Leon: But isn't this love-at-first-sight stuff unreliable?_

_Petal: But nothing! Her parents told me that she has a lot of suitors! Now get going, ya big chicken!_

_Leon: But-_

_Petal: I'll even help you! In exchange for my help, all I require is the right to be a bridesmaid at the wedding!_

_Leon: I seem to remember you making a similar deal with Tetheus… Plus, there's no guarantee she'll like me back!_

_Petal: If you're gonna confess, you need more confidence!_

_Leon: She isn't listening..._

Hy grabbed Tommy and high-tailed it saying, "I gotta introduce Tommy to Kira over videophone! See ya!"

.oOo.

"This is Tommy! He's a first time thief, but he's pretty good!"

Those were the first words Hy said to his cousin over the videophone. No hello, just that.

"Nice ta meetcha, Tommy!"

Thise were the first words Kira said over the videophone. No greeting, just that.

Tommy gawked at the two, astounded. Why didn't they say hi to each other? Ah, whatever. "Um… it's nice to meet you," he said shyly.

"Pleasure's mine," Kira said with a wink. Then she turned to Hy. "So, have you told Rura yet?"

Hy turned bright red. "KIRA! YOU PROMISED NOT TO MENTION THAT! OH, WHADDYA KNOW, COPPER'S DESTROYING THE CAMPING EQUIPMENT! BYE!"

Then he slammed the phone down in embarrassment. "That, my friend, was my cousin Kira."

Tommy was still gawking at the videophone.

.oOo.

Rura won the competition and got the trip causing Leon and Petal to go on a rampage. The ship seemed much too small to hold two rambunctious young demon hunters and two rampaging older siblings. This trip was gonna be a long one.

.oOo.

**Bierrez: *still in the corner of shame***

**Petal: Geez, I already undid my magic...**

**Ruwalk: She's almost as scary as Alfeegi...**

**Petal: Random fun fact of the day!: Shnickledooger is undoubtedly my most favorite fanfiction author for Dragon Knights!**

**Ruwalk: ...Why does she make me have a teddy bear?**

**Petal: That's one of the funniest parts!**

**Ruwalk: I'll never understand kids' humor. Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11: Grandpa

**Petal: In our second-to-last chapter, we work off a theory I heard somewhere that Kharl is Rath's father!**

**Bierrez: Your weirdness never fails to amaze m- wait. CESIA'S FATHER-IN-LAW IS THAT ALCHEMIST?!**

**Petal: According to some theories, yes.**

**Bierrez: Then thank the gods you don't own Dragon Knights.**

.oOo.

"We're almost there," came a grumpy voice.

Rura turned around and stared at their guide. The second they set foot on the demon continent, they had been greeted by a cranky midget with tri-colored hair. Emphasis on cranky.

He led them to a large castle. "This is the Abandoned Castle where you'll be staying. Here's a map so you can find your way around. Your host will meet you inside. Enjoy your week," he said stiffly.

"Yeah, real creative," Rura scoffed. "Nice place."

"I'm so glad you think so!"

Everyone slowly turned around and saw a man with wild white hair that resembled a bird's wing. He beamed at them. "I'm so sorry about Garfakcy, he's always like that. I am your host, Kharl the Alchemist, A.K.A the One-winged Angel, A.K.A the Renkin Wizard!'

Leon and Petal looked alarmed, but before they could say anything, Kharl swept Rura into the castle.

.oOo.

Kharl leaned back in his chair and said, "Now, I want you all to tell me about yourselves."

"I am Nohiro Fiori, the Water Dragon Knight. I prefer to go by Hiro," said Hiro.

"I'm Hy Ryte, the Earth Dragon Knight," said Hy.

"I'm Tommy, the mayor's son in a small town," Tommy said nervously.

"Petal Ketchiro. Moonlight Dragon Knight- among other things," said Petal shortly.

Kharl looked confused. "I thought you were that weird girl at that inn."

"Nope! Wrong person! I'm her sister-in-law's cousin twice removed's friend's sister's best friend's second cousin!"

"I'M COPPER KETCHIRO, SUNLIGHT DRAGON KNIGHT AND ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER EXTRAORDINAIRE!" 'said' Copper.

Leon was hiding behind a pillar.

Rura gave a smile exactly like her father's. "I'm-"

"Rune Raseleane Illuser," Kharl cut in, "more commonly known as Rura. Is a half-dragon/half-demon. Age 14, birthday April 15, an Aries. Wind Dragon Knight. Interests include demon hunting, bothering brother, picking on Bierrez, and sparring. Family includes father, Dragon Lord Rath Illuser, former Light and Fire Dragon Knight half-dragon/half-demon, mother, Cesia Illuser, Dragon Queen and former Wind Dragon Knight, half-dragon/half-demon, older brother, Lykouleon Char Illuser, heir to the Dragon Throne, Light Dragon Knight, half-dragon/half-demon, and," here he grinned, "grandfather, Kharl, alchemist, demon."

"How did you know?" Rura asked in confusion.

"My dear, I know everything about you," he replied.

"Five…four…three…two…one," muttered Hy as Rura's brain finally finished processing what the alchemist had said.

"YOU'RE MY GRANDPA?! AND YOU'RE A DEMON?!" she screeched.

"You've got your father's perfect sense of time when it comes to people named Rune," Petal commented.

.oOo.

After Rura told Kharl all about the group's quest, he gave them supplies and some of his magic ash. Don't ask me why. Beaming, Kharl said, "My dearest little granddaughter-"

"I never asked to be your grandkid," Rura interrupted, freaked out. Leon was still hiding behind a pillar.

"-as I was saying, this magic ash will bring you directly to the demon castle. Good luck, my dear!"

Rura had curled up into a ball and was now rocking back and forth. "Make him stop. Make him stop. Make him stop…" she muttered.

Leon threw the ashes into the air above them with an unsure expression on his face.

*POOF!*

"My grandchildren are on a quest!" Kharl shouted gleefully. Somewhere in Kainaldia, two people turned deathly pale then sickly green.

.oOo.

**Petal: We're almost there, folks!**

**Bierrez: *counting the days until freedom***

**Petal: But rest assured, I'll continue to write, and Bierrez will continue to be in my disclaimers!**

**Bierrez: *rips calendar in half***

**Petal: Someone has anger issues. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

**Petal: And now for our surprisingly short finale without a boss battle since I'm too lazy!**

**Bierrez: Good. The first step to dealing with personal problems is admitting to your flaws! ...Great, she turned me into a therapist.**

**Cesia: BIERREZ!**

**Bierrez: Yes?**

**Cesia: I need you to act as a makeshift therapist for Rath until I can find someone to tone down his demon obsession!**

**Bierrez: I don't think anyone can help that guy.**

**Cesia: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Cesia & Bierrez: *arguing over Rath's sanity. So far, Cesia's winning, so Rath's just misunderstood***

**Rath: Since this could take a while, so I'll do the disclaimer. Dragon Knights belongs to Mineko Ohkami!**

.oOo.

Yadil was attempting to reason with the faerie girls when there was a distinct poofing sound. There were loud coughs and ash billowing like smoke. Two figures in the ashes had gone from deathly pale to a sickly green.

"We've *cough* come to save you!" Leon said, eyes watering.

"You have?" Yadil said hopefully. "Take them away! Take them away!"

Hy sweatdropped. "He was actually talking to the girls…"

Rura had Yadil fixed in a death glare, sword drawn. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for beating me at cards," she growled. "It's time for my revenge."

*One short fistfight revealing what a weakling Yadil is later*

"Fiora… may I… speak to you for a minute? In private?" Leon asked shyly.

The faerie princess gave a confused nod.

As Leon walked past Hy with Fiora, he gave the other boy a non-too-subtle wink and mouthed _Rura_. Halfway across the room, Petal gave him a look that clearly said _Or else_.

Hy turned to face Rura and said, "I need to talk to you, too."

The girl could feel her cheeks reddening. Could it be?

Hiro and Hanashibi were simply embracing each other.

Petal was wondering if her aura senses were right about Tommy and Kira having compatible auras.

Said boy was daydreaming about said thief and wondering if he would see her again.

Copper was trying to play pin-the-sword-on-the-demon with Yadil, totally ruining the romantic mood.

The end!

I put something funny in the author's note below, so please read it!

.oOo.

**Petal: I'm done!**

**Rune: Hm... is Rath's son really good enough for my daughter?**

**Cesia: Don't worry, he's nothing like his father.**

**Rune: What about the grandkids?**

**Cesia: If we don't leave them alone with Rath, everything will be fine.**

**Bierrez: *trying to give Rath therapy***

**Rath: *beating up Bierrez instead of a demon***

**Rura: I wanna try! *helps her dad***

**Copper: I GOT 'IM! *hits Yadil with a pool noodle* HAH!**

**Yadil: OOMPH!**

**Copper: I could've sworn I hit him hard enough. Where's the candy?**

**Hy: Oh, he's a pinata?**

**Petal: I'll sort out this mess. Bye, everyone, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
